The Differences of a Soul
by Delu
Summary: Of the many things that angels and demons disagree on, human souls are at the top of the list. But both angels and demons know that one soul in particular is far different from the rest. It is Dean Winchester's that stands out. Dean/Cas


**The Differences of a Soul**

Of the many things that angels and demons disagree on, human souls are at the top of the list.

To a demon, souls are all the same. Sure, some are putrid and already in wretched decay when they arrive in Hell, merely ripe masses stuck inside of meat bags just waiting to be plucked. Most are tarnished, rusty, but not stained so black that the light simply falls away, nor are the crags so deep and all consuming that they seem bottomless. Few are whole, pure, and ethereal. It is with these that the demons have the most fun. To see a soul crumble in upon itself, a shattered mirror reflecting the misery and pain and hopelessness that only a human could feel. To a demon, this is as close to bliss as they are allowed. But still, they are all the same no matter their state: they are playthings, useless except for torture.

Angels see them differently. It is with their Father's love, of course, that this happens. No matter if the angel sees humans as nothing more than specks on an orb of dirt or if they perceive them as beautiful creations meant to be cherished as He commanded. Every angel can look upon a human soul and see the differences between one and the other. This one may be darker than the next, but it holds knowledge and a wariness of the world that will do it good. The unblemished, gilded one will suffer for his ignorance and eventually end up like his peer. Regardless, all of the Heavenly Host know and see the differences in a soul, no matter the human it is attached to.

But both angels and demons know that one soul in particular is far different from the rest. It is Dean Winchester's that stands out.

A demon will tell you that it is rotting from the inside out, clawing and spitting like a rabid animal. A demon will tell you this as he smiles and cackles, rubbing his hands in anticipation of laying them on that particular soul. A vessel of an angel is always one they would love to grab, but Michael's would be the crème de la crème.

An angel will tell you that it is determined, stubborn and brave. It aches with the vast knowledge of how cruel the world can be but from that it derives strength and protectiveness. An angel will tell you this as he plots a way to manipulate the man into agreeing to their plans. He is the vessel for their great brother, after all, and he is a needed pawn.

But there is one angel in particular that will tell you something different than his brothers and different than the demons. Yes, Castiel will disagree and have many reasons why.

He would tell you that Dean is brave because he feels he must be; he is brave not because he fears nothing but because he knows that he is not infallible. He fears for his brother and his friends. He fears for Castiel and that may be what the angel recognizes most. Cas would tell you what no demon nor angel might. That Dean is funny, in his own human way. He is curious, to Cas, his mannerisms and words – but then, this angel pays so much attention to the human that every little thing must be explained or otherwise misunderstood.

Cas will tell you that Dean is caring; but then, doesn't everyone know that? But then Castiel might tell you that Dean is aggressive and lashes out when he is hurt. And Castiel will tell you that Dean is kind and this makes up for his faults. He knows this because he knows Dean better than any being – human, demon, angel, or otherwise – ever has and ever will. But what Cas knows best is that Dean is warm, both soul and body. His inner heart heaves wave after wave of affection to his brother, to Bobby, and to Cas at the most random of times. And sometimes better yet, the heat comes from an arm slung about the angel's shoulder, or perhaps his waist as they lay in bed.

But what no one will say is that Dean's soul, no matter how peculiar or damaged or strong it may be, belongs to Castiel, and Castiel alone.


End file.
